


Un Manto Azul

by SteelMermaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: Después de los bombardeos alemanes a Londres, Scott y Arthur quedan huérfanos. Sin padres, casa ni comida, deben buscar la forma de sobrevivir hasta que haya un alto al fuego, o dejarse aplastar por la guerra.[UA. Segunda Guerra Mundial. Escocia & Inglaterra; Francia x Nyo!Inglaterra. Two-shot.]





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Advertencias: Universo Alterno (uso de nombres humanos), Segunda Guerra Mundial, descripciones gráficas de violencia.

La alarma de la ciudad sonó por primera vez luego de ser instalada apenas había comenzado la Gran Guerra. Ahora su sistema había sido mejorado notablemente habiendo entrado Europa en una segunda crisis política, y su estridente ruido alarmó a toda la población, desde los miembros del Senado y el Primer Ministro hasta el último campesino, con mayor eficacia que hacía veinte años antes. El terror se difundió como la peste, haciendo que hasta el más demente de Londres dejara sus delirios y volviera a la realidad de golpe.

Hace dos días que hay silencio por todas partes mientras está lloviendo quedamente. Es como si Londres hubiera vuelto al Medievo, aplastada por el miedo y la ignorancia, y donde nadie se atreve a hablar sobre aquellos temas tabú, como si hacerlo fuera un mal presagio. Es apenas una llovizna que nubla los cielos por completo y sumerge a la ciudad en una apacible tranquilidad, la esconde de las armas y la desesperación, pero no de la especulación; el país pareciera estar ajeno por fuera a la guerra que se libra en el continente, hasta que la alarma sonó, un 7 de septiembre de 1940.

El primer blanco fue la industria procesadora de hierro en la que Agnus Kirkland trabajaba como inspector de seguridad, y donde su esposa, Eleanor Kirkland, se desempeñaba como contadora. La población civil había escuchado que la guerra había mutado; si antes eran las Trincheras, ahora el método era la Guerra Relámpago: arrasar rápidamente, quemar los campos y retirarse como una sombra mientras los centros industriales y civiles se consumían en llamas hasta precipitarse violentamente a un silencio que no daba indicios alentadores. Y mientras la guerra acababa con la vida de varones obreros que pasaban a ser soldados cuando Francia cayó y luego de que Alemania le declarara la guerra al Reino Unido, debieron ser las mujeres quienes tomaran aquellos lugares, y como muchas de ellas, Eleanor se sumó. Después habló con sus hijos Scott y Arthur enfrente de Agnus, quien aceptó la decisión.

Pero Eleanor y Agnus jamás pensaron que una semana después la Heinkel He 111 sobrevolaría Londres y bombardearía esos blancos civiles y objetivos industriales que se venían oyendo, porque la consigna era que había que destruir al enemigo desde adentro. "Destruye al Estado y no tendrás que enfrentar al Ejército". Pero qué podrían entender dos niños sobre esas cosas, que las veían tan lejanas e imposibles de que los alcanzaran aún. En la tarde de ese día jueves, Scott y Arthur miraban impacientes el reloj, una pequeña réplica del Big Ben. Comenzaba a hacerse de noche, y la oscuridad invadió la casa también porque no hay luz eléctrica ni alguna forma de comunicarse, sólo queda la llama de la chimenea y la poca luz roja que podía ofrecer. Arthur miró a su hermano mayor con preocupación, apretando entre sus brazos el conejo blanco de peluche que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

—El turno de trabajo de mamá y papá terminaba a las 5…—Dice, con el corazón apunto de saltarle del pecho.

—Ya llegarán, tonto…—Le responde Scott, queriendo sonar fuerte y decidido, pero sus diez años no le permitieron a su voz imponerse de esa manera frente a su hermano menor.

Tampoco se lo permitió su miedo, ni la presión que sintió en el pecho al percatarse que Arthur no le contestó como solía hacerlo; impertinente.

Arthur comienza a temblar. Está muy preocupado, quiere salir a buscar a su mamá y a su papá, traerlos de vuelta, mostrarle a Scott que fue capaz de encontrarlos y que todo lo de las alarmas y las explosiones que revientan los vidrios de las ventanas fue un susto, una broma mal gastada. Una broma en la que la Alemania Nazi despilfarró dinero a sus anchas y sin responsabilidades. Pero no. Sus piernecitas apenas responden, y al cerrar sus ojos, solloza contra su peluche.

Scott lo mira y no puede evitar preocuparse por su hermano. Porque si bien a veces parecía odiarlo, era increíblemente sobreprotector.

Se le acerca, toma su muñeca y lo arrastra suavemente consigo hasta quedar frente a la chimenea.

—Sé que tienes frío. Acá estarás bien.

Arthur mira el fuego de la chimenea, que ya son sólo brasas, y se arrodilla sobre la alfombra. No suelta su peluche jamás.

—Iré a buscar leña—Dice Scott saliendo por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio trasero. Cuando vuelve, acomoda en las brasas tres trozos de madera como puede. La llama no tarda en aparecer otra vez.

Ahora, el reloj de la pared de la sala suena fuertemente al marcar las diez de la noche.

Arthur solloza contra su juguete. Scott lo mira y dos lágrimas rebeldes resbalan por ambos costados de su nariz, que Arthur jamás vio por la oscuridad y porque el travieso pelirrojo intenta esconder a como dé lugar.

Mamá y papá no volverán.

* * *

Tres días después, la alarma sonó por segunda vez. Arthur y Scott dormían juntos en la habitación principal de la casa, porque Arthur se rehusó a irse de allí después de que Eleanor y Agnus no volvieron. El primero en despertar fue Scott. Abrió de golpe sus ojos. Las ventanas reventaron y los vidrios se dispararon como feroces proyectiles. Afortunadamente ninguno llegó a él, pero no por eso pensó en que su suerte se mantendría por más tiempo, así que despertó a Arthur zarandeándolo fuertemente y llamándolo por su nombre. El pequeñito sintió pánico otra vez y se abrazó a su hermano mayor. Scott lo tomó en brazos como le fue posible y bajó con él al comedor, quedándose ambos debajo de la mesa.

Los bombardeos sonaban igual que las turbinas. Fueron más de diez. El motor de los aviones sobrevolaba sus cabezas y los gritos de dolor estremecían la tierra. Scott abrazó a Arthur y le ordenó que se tapara los oídos y que cerrara los ojos. El más pequeño obedeció sin chistar, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Scott lo escuchaba gimotear.

Una bomba cayó más cerca, probablemente a un par de metros apenas. Estalló al instante. Todo iba a derrumbarse y la propia estructura los iba a aplastar.

—Arthur, tenemos que salir de aquí—Y aunque estaba convencidísimo de ello, no podía moverse.

Su hermano menor lo miró hacia arriba. Como si hubiera tomado valor hasta ahora desconocido pero que siempre mantuvo escondido, se alejó de él y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres. Scott se desesperó. Lo llamó incontables veces, pero Arthur no volvía.

La casa estaba cayéndose a pedazos, era menester salir en ese instante. Pero Arthur no podría salir solo. Scott tenía que salir con él, de lo contrario su hermano moriría.

Pero no fue capaz. Lo único a lo que su cuerpo atinó fue a correr hacia la puerta principal y cubrirse la cara con el antebrazo. Seguía llamando a su hermano desde la calle, mientras todos corrían hacia alguna parte, lejos de allí, aunque no tuviera sentido porque los aviones de guerra eran mucho más veloces que los pies de un montón de civiles entorpecidos por el terror.

Scott pensó en volver dentro de la casa, pero no fue capaz de moverse.

—¡ARTHUR! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la casa terminó por derrumbarse.

Lloró como un poseso. Una nube de polvo se levantó, cegándolo.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que intentar ahogar un grito.

Entonces, un niño de cinco años apareció detrás de la casa derrumbada, por el patio trasero. Tenía en sus brazos un peluche de conejo blanco, cuyo pelaje sintético era cada día más gris.

—Scott…—Susurró, acercándose a su hermano casi con vergüenza. Tenía las rodillas con rasguños y el pelo atestado de polvo.

El muchachito pelirrojo levantó la mirada. Se abalanzó sobre su hermano rápidamente, haciendo que Arthur hiciera el ademán de protegerse.

Pero quedó en eso solamente. Scott lo abrazó, y eso, Arthur no lo quería evitar.

* * *

Recordó que hace un año o un poco más tal vez, papá le había dicho a mamá que si cualquier cosa les ocurriese, su hermana, Alice, se encargaría de los niños. Scott intentó rememorar el número telefónico de su tía, pero inmediatamente desistió, pues aún no había comunicación hacia Liverpool. La única forma sería ir hasta su casa.

Arthur lo miró y asintió. No quedaban más opciones. Tenía a su hermano y a su conejo, no tenía nada que temer.

Así, tomaron el primer tren que se dirigiera hasta allí. No recordaba el número, pero sí cómo llegar desde la estación.

* * *

De pie frente a la gran casa estilo victoriana de las afueras de la ciudad, Scott apretó la mano de Arthur, queriendo advertirle dos cosas: que ni siquiera se le ocurriera huir, y que estuviera tranquilo para comportarse adecuadamente. Arthur se quejó un poco, y estando a punto de replicar, su tía abrió la puerta.

Scott la recordaba más rubia; ahora su cabello era casi blanco por la edad. Tía Alice era la mayor de cuatro hermanos, o eso le había contado papá una vez. Ella, al verlos, los abrazó feliz de verlos bien y los hizo pasar inmediatamente. Les sirvió una taza de leche caliente a cada uno y panecillos dulces. Los niños comieron en silencio, la mujer no se atrevía a preguntarles nada. Recordó que cuando recibió la noticia del bombardeo a la fábrica procesadora de hierro se echó a llorar de tal forma que su esposo llegó a socorrerla desde la habitación principal.

Lo único que pudo decirles a sus sobrinos fue una sola cosa:

—Siento mucho no haberme comunicado con ustedes antes.

Ellos la miraron, pero no había reproche. Tampoco respondieron, sabían que no era culpa de tía Alice. Ahora estaban allí, seguros, y eso era lo único importante. Nada les iba a suceder.

* * *

Tía Alice les dijo que fueran a bañarse y mientras tanto ella lavaría y secaría sus ropas. No pudo hacer mucho más por las prendas, así que le dijo a su esposo que pronto les llevara a comprar ropa nueva a los niños.

—Cualquier cosa les servirá más que esto. Está muy viejo.

Él asintió.

En la tina, que era bastante amplia para los dos, Arthur intentaba jugar con un barco de hule que encontró. Cosa extraña, porque tía Alice no tenía hijos. Scott intentaba pasarle el paño por el cuello y las orejas, aunque el más pequeño se encogiera de hombros para evitarlo.

Esta era su obligación, o eso creía Scott. Desde muy niños, mamá les dijo que nadie podía tocar sus cuerpos, ni siquiera una tía o abuela ni mucho menos un desconocido. Así que asumió que debía ser él la persona indicada en bañar a Arthur. Luego, rápidamente, se limpió él. Salieron de la tina cuando el agua ya estaba enfriándose. Tomaron una toalla cada uno y cuando llegaron a la habitación, encontraron sus ropas limpias sobre la cama, ordenadas en pila, y dos camisones, uno ligeramente más grande que otro. Scott y Arthur se miraron extrañados. No iban a ponerse eso.

Pero tía Alice terminó por convencerlos. Arthur se rio descaradamente de Scott.

—¡Pareces una niña!

—¡Tú también!

Ella sonrió.

—Mañana, tío Francis irá a comprarles ropa nueva—Informó.

—Gracias, tía—Dijeron los dos.

Ella luego abrió la cama grande en la que dormirían y les dijo que se acostaran. Ellos entraron inmediatamente. Por fin, luego de varios días durmiendo en los bancos de estaciones de tren, podrían dormir en una cama limpia, bajo un techo y con adultos que se preocuparan por ellos. Tía Alice se retiró de la habitación, no les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno como lo hacía Eleanor, pero los niños sintieron su cariño de todas formas. Ella apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Cuando dieron las tres de la mañana, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. La única luz que le llegaba a la cara era la de la ventana. Scott miró hacia afuera, miró a su hermano, que si bien dormía, tenía el cuerpo agitado. Scott se acercó a él y miró su rostro, Arthur estaba llorando en silencio. Era un llanto quedo, como si se censurara a sí mismo. Scott, conmovido (aunque avergonzado), se apegó a él y lo abrazó.

Arthur dejó de llorar casi al instante.

* * *

Al otro día en la mañana, Scott salió al patio a acompañar a su tío Francis que regaba las flores. Le pareció bastante cursi, pero no había nada más que hacer después de haber desayunado, tendido la cama y lavarse los dientes. Arthur era más lento para comer así que decidió ir a distraerse por ahí. Tía Alice no tenía mascotas, ni hijos así que casi todo lo aburría.

Francis podaba las rosas del antejardín. Scott se le acercó por detrás y poco a poco caminó hacia el costado.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Preguntó sin ninguna intención de querer hacerlo realmente, pero estaba tan aburrido que sentía que si no había algo ahí y en ese momento, se moriría.

Francis lo miró, sonriéndole.

—Si quieres, puedes traerme los maceteritos de allá—Le indicó el invernadero. Scott fue y los trajo.

Francis se dispuso a arrancar despacio las plantitas pequeñas de las otras flores para trasplantarlas a su macetero individual. En vista de que Scott seguía con cara de aburrido, le preguntó:

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Scott asintió entusiasmado. Con cuidado de no clavarse los dedos con las espinas, Francis le enseñaba cómo posicionar la planta en el macetero, qué tierra debía ir primero y cuál después. Le enseñó luego cómo regarla y le decía cuánta agua necesitaba cada planta según la especie.

Se estaba entreteniendo más de lo esperado en eso cuando Alice se asomó por la ventana y le informó a Francis que Arthur ya había terminado de desayunar y lavarse los dientes, así que ya podía llevarlos a comprar ropa nueva.

Francis acomodó sus instrumentos de podar.

—Voy, querida. ¿No irás tú?

Alice negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano a su esposo para que se le acercara—. Tengo que terminar de acomodar la casa, Francis. Ahora que los niños están aquí, son necesarios algunos cambios—. Él lo encontró sensato. Alice se dispuso a dirigirse dentro de la casa pero se volvió rápidamente hacia su esposo—¡Ah! Y nada de ropa muy escandalosa.

Francis frunció la boca por el comentario.

Sacó el Chevrolet Coupe de la cochera y fue con los niños a una tienda de ropa que ya conocía muy bien.

Al entrar, Francis saludó a la señora, a la que también conocía y le dijo que necesitaba prendas varias para ellos. Ella los miró acomodando sus lentes para aproximar sus tallas y retiró de los estantes las camisetas, calcetines, pantalones, chalecos y varios zapatos. Scott y Arthur comenzaban a aburrirse, pero tío Francis parecía muy entusiasmado husmeando.

—Jane,  _mon Dieu_ , ¿No tienes algo más alegre? —Le susurró Francis a la señora, con gesto disgustado por lo aburrido de las prendas.

—¡Tía Alice dijo que nada escandaloso! —Replicó Arthur al escuchar eso. Realmente la ropa que la señora le mostró le gustaba.

Francis, jugando, se volteó hacia ellos con las manos en las caderas—¡Pero qué mal gusto tienen ustedes los británicos!

Los niños se probaron diferentes cosas. Francis buscó la opción de ropas que sirvieran para todas las estaciones (aunque el clima del Reino Unido no variaba mucho), así que una vez elegido, pagó mientras le agradecía a Jane su buena atención. Ella rio, y le dijo a Francis que esperaba verlo de nuevo por su tienda.

Arthur y Scott se fueron con dos camisetas, dos pantalones, un par de zapatos nuevos y un chaleco para cada uno. Ya habría tiempo para comprarles más. Cuando llegaron a casa, Scott saludó a Alice y le agradeció. Arthur le mostraba entusiasmado su ropa nueva a su tía. Francis parecía conmoverse cada día más con los niños. Alice lo notó, y frunció el ceño, preocupada.

* * *

Alice preparaba la cena. Francis debía estar por volver de la oficina y seguro llegaría con hambre. Era una suerte que su marido haya sido francés y con tanto talento para la cocina, de lo contrario, ella hubiera continuado siendo un desastre, tal como lo era cuando era soltera y debía cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños luego de que su madre muriera tan joven. Cuando Francis llegó, no besó su mejilla a modo de saludo; la miró preocupado desde la sala de estar y le dijo con tono sombrío:

—Prende la radio, querida.

Lo que siguió fue la noticia de un nuevo bombardeo a Londres y el primer bombardeo a Birmingham. Alice se tapó la boca por el espanto. Pensó en los cuerpos de su hermano y su cuñada, lamentándose por no poder darles una sepultura digna. De seguro estaban en una fosa común o algo peor. Quizá ni siquiera los han encontrado aún.

Francis la abrazó. Enredó sus dedos en las hebras largas de Alice y acarició su nuca. Pese a que la radio estaba a un volumen bajo para que los niños no escucharan, un ruidito proveniente de la escalera llamó su atención.

Francis y Alice fueron hasta allí. Era Arthur.

—Lo siento, pequeño…—Le dijo Francis.

Scott apareció detrás de él, luego. A pesar de percibir una frialdad extraña y un aroma muy sutil a vino, los adultos los abrazaron sentidamente, como quien cuenta los minutos antes de morir.

Arthur no se detuvo a pensar en eso. Scott sí, y le aterró.

Luego de cenar, Scott y Arthur fueron a bañarse, lavarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama nuevo que Francis les había traído. A Arthur, uno de dinosaurios. A Scott, uno del monstruo del lago Ness que encontró casi por casualidad. Una vez solos, los adultos se miraron. Dejaron caer la sonrisa inestable y que tan pesada se les hacía a esas alturas para mostrar lo único que sentían esos últimos días: preocupación. Una profunda y aterradora.

Alice y Francis sabían que la situación era crítica. Los bombardeos no cesaban y los víveres se hacían cada vez más escasos. Sentados a la mesa, tomaron sus manos y Francis, evitando por todos los medios llorar, habló con su esposa.

—En el periódico dijeron que están evacuando a los niños a Edimburgo.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia las manos de su esposo. Cerró los ojos en un parpadeo que a Francis se le hizo eterno y doloroso.

—Francis, escúchame—Dijo ella con toda la calma que fue capaz de juntar en su inquieto corazón—. Apenas llegue la orden, Scott y Arthur se irán en ese tren.

—¿Quieres abandonar a tus sobrinos? —Le reprochó. Sus ojos azules, seductores siempre, se tornaron demandantes de pronto. Alice frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no. Adoro a esos niños tanto como tú. Te consta—y se le quiebra la voz, porque nadie está seguro en el Reino Unido ni en ninguna parte de Europa mientras Alemania aseche todo a su alrededor—. El problema aquí, Francis, es que cualquier día bombardearán Liverpool también y ahí sí que no podremos hacer nada por ellos.

—Estamos a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. No llegarán aquí.

—Lo mismo pensé yo del lugar en donde vivía Agnus y Eleanor, y mira lo que les sucedió. Es un milagro que esos chicos estén vivos.

Francis contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

—Vámonos con ellos—Concluyó, sin ninguna lógica.

—Querido…—Alice, ante la disparatada idea de su esposo, apretó su mano, frunció sus labios y trató de hacerlo entrar en razón—No podemos. Estamos haciendo todo cuanto se nos es posible por ellos. Estarán seguros allí, son fuertes. Más fuertes de lo que crees.

Francis dejó caer su mirada azul. Los mechones rubios, con unas cuantas canas entremedio, resbalaron tristemente. Alice tenía razón. Los niños debían irse, y mientras más pronto, mejor.

* * *

Scott había adquirido la costumbre, luego de desempeñarse como ayudante de jardinería de su tío Francis, de ayudar también a su tía Alice en algunos quehaceres cotidianos. Ayudaba a lavar la loza y guardarla en la alacena, tender su cama luego de que se levantaba en las mañanas, y en los últimos días se ofrecía para ir al mercado a buscar pan fresco, frutas y verduras. Iba en bicicleta, una que tenía guardada Francis en la cochera y de la que nunca pudo deshacerse. Menos mal, pensó Scott, pues de lo contrario el mayor de los niños Kirkland no hubiera podido encontrar alguna forma de pura entretención.

Sin embargo, el breve entusiasmo con el que Scott regresaba a casa se vio esfumado en un instante. Uno que recordaba muy bien, que conocía a fondo y que horribles cosas le hacía recordar. El sonido de la alarma, el mismo del de Londres, sonaba ahora en Liverpool. Los aviones alemanes sobrevolaban otra vez su vida tranquila y sus moribundas esperanzas de sobrevivir y empezar de nuevo.

Pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo hasta casa. El camino de adoquines jamás se le había hecho tan largo como en ese momento. Una, dos, tres explosiones detrás de él. Una, dos explosiones delante. Una nube de polvo se levantó, un viento fuertísimo lo hace caer de la bicicleta y olvidarse de la bolsa de pan que tía Alice le había pedido traer. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara evitando llorar. No podía llorar. Lo que debía hacer era ir rápidamente a casa y ver con sus propios ojos de que todo estaba bien, que nada les iba a pasar a tía Alice, tío Francis ni a Arthur.

Se levantó del suelo y tomó otra vez su bicicleta, pedaleando lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó, se encontró con la mitad de la casa hecha escombros. Aún la estructura podía sostenerse, pero no por mucho tiempo más así que debía actuar rápido.

Corrió hasta dentro llamando a su tía, a su tío Francis, pero ninguno respondió. Al acercarse a la cocina, tía Alice estaba en el suelo, con su cabello largo empapado de sangre, igual que su vestido azul y su delantal blanco. Sus anteojos estaban rotos, su rostro fino y femenino estaba petrificado para siempre en el horror. Francis estaba junto a ella, tenían sus manos unidas. El pecho del hombre perforado por una viga.

Scott tragó saliva como pudo, intentando hacer bajar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y las ganas de vomitar por la impresión y la angustia. La estructura se derrumbaba de apoco, igual que la poca belleza que le iba quedando al mundo.

—¡Arthur! —Lo llamó, como hacía meses lo había hecho, cuando fue su casa la que se derrumbaba. Mientras lo buscaba, escuchó un pequeño llanto venido de la sala, un rincón en el que estaba a punto de caer uno de los muebles más grandes y pesados de la casa.

Caminó hasta allí. Arthur estaba sentado en el piso, con el mueble casi encima de él. Abrazaba sus rodillas como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse. Ya no estaba mamá, papá, ni tía Alice ni tío Francis. No les quedaba nada.

Arthur lo miró hacia arriba y estalló en un llanto agudo. Scott tomó su mano, y tratando de no conmoverse demasiado, de no estrujarse más los sesos con semejante escenario, sacó a su hermano de la casa y lo abrazó.

Permaneció así con él durante varios minutos, por lo menos hasta que los bombardeos dejaron de escucharse y los aviones alemanes se alejaban hacia el sur. No se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que Arthur había dejado de llorar.

Scott volvió a la casa rápidamente a buscar el peluche de su hermano, toda la ropa que fue capaz de sacar, la comida de la cocina evitando mirar los cuerpos de sus tíos y una manta azul de franela. Les haría falta en las noches de frío y abandono, que se aproximaban como un monstruo silencioso, listo para engullirlos en la permanente oscuridad.

* * *

**...**

* * *

 


	2. II

La noticia del tren a Edimburgo no tardó en anunciarse por todas partes, y en esa esquina en donde estaba con su hermano, con hambre, frío y desesperación, la radio de la panadería continua a la vereda informó que todos los niños debían dirigirse a su estación más cercana para partir lo antes posible a Escocia. Scott abrió sus ojos por la impresión, pensando que desde el centro de Liverpool, que era donde estaban en ese momento, no debía faltar mucho. El problema es que caminando se les haría eterno, y más si estaba él solo con su hermano, quien no entendía razones cuando se le informaba que la última ración de pan ya había sido consumida y que ya no había nada más para comer por ese día.

Era el llanto de Arthur y la indiferencia de su propia gente lo que lo hacía odiar cada día más a los alemanes, porque qué culpa podrían tener dos niños sobre lo que fuera aquello que tan terrible le hubiera pasado a la nación alemana y a su extravagante líder. Al mirar a Arthur dormir entre su manta azul, intentando retener el calor como puede, se pregunta si no hubiera sido mejor que su hermano hubiera muerto junto con tía Alice y tío Francis, y de pasada, haber terminado muerto también él.

No le cabía duda de que la muerte era mucho mejor destino que la hambruna, el estigma de los huérfanos y las miradas asqueadas de hombres y mujeres que piensan que tienen la vida comprada cuando Alemania se alza como un monstruo desde el continente y todo el mundo corre peligro, incluso los más adinerados, quienes aislados en sus paraísos, podrían divisar un día un avión sobrevolarlos y hacerlos desaparecer. Pero por algún motivo, allí estaba, esperando a que Arthur despertara y poder dejarlo un momento solo para ir a robar algo de comida y emprender el camino hacia la estación, como si la esperanza aún fuera palpable para sus pequeñas manos.

Su paciencia no duró mucho. Scott no era un niño que contara con ese don y antes de que pasaran tres minutos, ya estaba despertando a Arthur. Éste se desperezó, se quejó que le dolía la espalda y las piernas por lo duro de la acera y que echaba de menos su cama. Scott tragó saliva.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir algo para comer.

—Ya sé que tengo que quedarme aquí—Le replica el rubiecito, medio triste y medio molesto por no poder acompañar a su hermano mayor en sus obligaciones poco morales para conseguir comida.

—Voy a volver pronto, enano—Le consuela a su manera. Arthur muestra una sonrisita tan pequeña que nadie, ni siquiera Scott, la vio.

Se alejó de su hermano tanto como pudo para evitar que por algún error en su ejecución el perjudicado pudiera desquitarse con él, y se escondió tras una pared de piedra. La víctima de ese día sería un hombre regordete cuyas ropas y reloj de bolsillo le gritaban al mundo que su estilo de vida estaba bien lejano al panorama general de la guerra y todo lo que implica. Así que Scott, como el zorro que era, esperó a que el hombre se detuviera en el callejón y alcanzó a ver, con sus ojos de lince, la gorda billetera que traía en el pantalón. Silencioso como una sombra, corrió hasta él, tomó la billetera y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta esconderse. El hombre, enfurecido pero incapaz de seguirlo por su considerable tamaño, llegó hasta la esquina más próxima y necesitó detenerse afirmándose en sus rodillas para respirar y calmar su agitado corazón. Scott se perdió entre la gente, desechó los papeles que no le servían y guardó el dinero, que era bastante, en sus bolsillos. Lo más rápido que pudo, también, llegó hasta una panadería donde pudo comprar dos panes, un dulce grande y jugo de fruta. El resto del botín debía guardarlo para los próximos días.

No era la primera vez que hacía cosas así. El robo había sido lo único que les permitía sobrevivir después de haberse ido de la casa de sus tíos, y aunque al principio Scott lo hacía bastante mal por su falta de experiencia, no era el único niño de su edad que debía recurrir a eso y al ver la habilidad con la que otros lo hacían, él fue aprendiendo conforme los días pasaban y el tiempo se les hacía cada vez más corto. A veces era muy lento y las víctimas pasaban a ser casi victimarios al tomarlo de la ropa y golpearlo en la boca del estómago y la cara con un solo puñetazo certero que lo inmovilizaba durante minutos enteros. Después logró tomar el objeto, pero algunos sujetos eran más rápidos que él y también terminaba golpeado, herido o humillado, y lo peor de todo, con el hambre que no se iba jamás.

Quien le enseñó cómo debía hacerse correctamente era un chico danés de su misma edad, socarrón y que jamás dejaba de sonreír. Se llamaba Mathias y se mudó al Reino Unido justo después de que la Gran Guerra terminara y tal como Eleanor y Agnus, sus padres habían muerto en un bombardeo a la fábrica de textiles de Londres y ahora estaba solo; era hijo único. Scott le dijo que él tenía un hermano pequeño del que debía hacerse cargo, lo cual conmovió al otro chico y le dio las claves para actuar correctamente en el proceso del hurto y hacer creerle a todos que estaba solo para evitar que tomaran a Arthur de rehén en afán de venganza o desquite.

Se habían hecho amigos, pero Arthur jamás supo de Mathias, ni siquiera cuando Scott lo encontró muerto, apuñalado en un callejón, probablemente por el tipo al que había intentado robarle. El chiquillo se guardó el dolor cuando lo vio y volvió con su hermano, sin dinero, sin comida y sin sonrisa.

Ahora, lo divisaba a lo lejos, sentado justo donde lo había dejado, jugando con su conejo de peluche que cada día era más negro que blanco por la suciedad de la calle y la precariedad. Arthur volteó cuando escuchó esos pasos característicos detrás de él y vio que Scott traía una bolsa de papel entre sus manos y se sentó junto a él, le ofreció un pan, la mitad del dulce y un jugo de fruta.

—No te lo comas todo—Le advirtió el pelirrojo, más severo de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar—. Tiene que durarte todo el día.

Arthur alzó su mirada hacia él con preocupación.

—Pero comeremos mañana, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó el chiquillo, asustado. No quería volver a sentir hambre nunca más y aunque en su infantil mente alcanzaba a racionar que Scott hacía todo lo que podía, aún así no era suficiente para él.

Scott lo miró con un dejo indescifrable de dolor, volviéndose triste y acongojado. Revolvió los cabellos de por sí desordenados de su hermano y le respondió.

—Claro que sí.

Al otro día, Scott aún tenía el dinero que había conseguido y pudo comprar otra vez los mismos víveres, pero se fueron de esa calle hacia otro lugar de la ciudad, cada día un poco más cerca de la estación, un poco más lejos de sus padres, de sus tíos y de la vida que habían tenido. En los caminos, Scott jamás soltaba la mano de su hermano aunque Arthur tendiera a sentirse avergonzado a veces por ser mirado por Scott como un ser indefenso, pero al ver cómo las personas los miraban con asco y recelo por su miserable apariencia, inmediatamente se aferraba al brazo de Scott hasta que los perdía. También lo hacía cuando algún sujeto los miraba perversamente, intrigando y asustando tanto a Arthur que solía susurrarle a su hermano que caminaran más rápido. Scott miraba a su alrededor y al percatarse de lo mismo, aceleraba el paso.

Muchas veces les ofrecieron techo. Hombres con caras extrañas y miradas perversas, con sonrisas crueles. Una sola vez Scott aceptó una oferta, cuando llevaban varios días caminando y muchos de ellos eran lluviosos y sus ropas y calzado ya no soportarían mucho más. Los llevaron a un edificio amplio de muchas habitaciones, pudieron bañarse, comer, recibir ropa nueva y dormir en una cama, por supuesto, los dos juntos siempre porque Scott jamás dejaba que Arthur se quedara solo con nadie. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que por casualidad, mientras se lavaba los dientes, escuchó en la sala principal al tipo que los había recogido hablando con un señor de edad avanzada, sin cabello y de voz gruesa. Scott se asomó por el umbral de la puerta sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera y lo escuchó:

—Son dos chicos. Uno de diez y el otro de cinco. Son ariscos, pero fáciles de moldear. El mayor es toda una rareza, ese pelo rojo no se ve todos los días. Sin dudas pagarán bien por él.

Scott abrió tanto sus ojos verdes como pudo y se tapó la boca para evitar soltar un grito. Su silencio fue lo que rebasó el vaso pues escuchó al tipo cómo se refería a su hermano.

—El problema es su edad. Tiene diez años, a mis clientes no les gustan tan grandes. Usted comprende.

Scott sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Por eso, al más pequeño puede sacarle más dinero. Cinco años… es absoluta carne fresca.

—Sin duda.

—Le ofrezco doscientas libras por el pelirrojo, trecientas por el más pequeño.

—Hecho. Venga a buscarlos mañana.

Los hombres estrecharon sus manos y Scott decidió en ese instante escapar de allí esa misma noche. Despertó a su hermano sin hacer el menor ruido, tomó las llaves del escritorio del tipo y abrió la puerta para cerrarla por fuera y no volver allí nunca más.

En medio de la noche, a la intemperie, Arthur se frotó sus ojitos mientras caminaba y le preguntó a Scott por qué se habían ido de allí, si apenas llevaban dos días con un techo, una cama, comida; pero el mayor no le respondió nada.

Arthur no tardó en perder la paciencia y se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Scott, exigiendo una explicación.

—¡Tengo frío! ¡tengo sueño! ¡tengo hambre! ¡Ahí estábamos bien, Scott! —Se quejó a gritos. En la calle no había nadie, así que nadie más lo escuchó. Sólo Scott, y su inmensa presión sobre sus hombros.

Siguió en silencio. Arthur volvió a hablar.

—¡Estábamos bien! —Insistió.

—No es cierto—Dijo sin más.

—¡SÍ LO ES! ¡QUIERO VOLVER! —Gritó de vuelta el niño, tirando su peluche al suelo, llorando. El cielo tronó, iba a empezar a llover.

—Démonos prisa, Arthur—Replicó Scott lo más calmado que pudo, intentando tomarle la mano otra vez.

—¡NO! ¡QUIERO VOLVER ALLÍ! —Lo evitó y el pequeñito estalló como nunca, así como el cielo inglés, nublado. Arthur se dejó caer sobre el asfalto, llorando intensamente—¡Quiero volver a casa…!

Scott perdió la paciencia.

Soltó su mochila, la manta azul y toda la carga que traía. Se agachó a la altura de su hermano y lo levantó de los hombros, zamarreándolo con rudeza. Antes de que se diera cuenta, también lloraba.

—¡¿Crees que yo no quiero volver a casa?! —Le reprochó. Arthur se mantuvo quieto como estatua ante la cara de demonio rojo de su hermano mayor—¡¿Crees que te hubiera sacado de la cama para esto, si no estuviera seguro de lo que va a pasarnos si nos quedábamos ahí?! —Desesperado, se acercó más a su rostro—¡Pues no, Arthur! ¡Yo también tengo hambre, frío, y estoy jodidamente cansado! —Arthur abrió más sus ojos llorosos al escuchar la palabrota de Scott—¡Pero hago lo que puedo!

El rubiecito se quedó en silencio. Segundos después, sollozó y Scott se conmovió inmediatamente. Comenzó a llover despacio, con gotitas pequeñas que enfriaban sus delgados cuerpos. Abrazando a su hermano pequeño, dejó que sus lágrimas y tristeza quedaran muertas en su hombro. No le importó la lluvia, ni el hambre ni el frío, sólo esperó a que Arthur se calmara, dejara de llorar, dejara de llamar a mamá y a papá, a tía Alice, a tío Francis, hasta que sólo recordó el único nombre que aún no era un fantasma en su vida. Su hermano mayor iba a estar siempre, a su tosca manera, pero iba a ser el pilar más fuerte que lo iba a sostener, a cuidar y acompañar.

De cuclillas, Scott tomó la cabeza de su hermano y lo miró de frente. Aún tenía sus ojos llorosos, confundiéndose sus lágrimas de niño con las gotas de lluvia, ambas frías y pequeñas. Scott las limpió y tomó el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos.

—No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Te lo prometo. ¿Entiendes?

Arthur asintió triste pero enérgicamente.

—Estaremos bien—Insistió Scott, y caminaron hacia la estación—. Estaremos bien—Se repitió, obligándose a creerlo.

.

Scott no sólo había tomado la llave de la puerta principal del edificio la noche que escapó de allí con Arthur, sino dinero también. La economía del Reino Unido empeoraba todos los días un poco más, y aunque el Primer Ministro intentaba calmar a la población, llegó el momento en el que ya nadie le creía. Sólo los ricos, quienes muchos emigraron hacia América, tanto al norte como al sur, escapando de la calamidad y la realidad, se tragaban el cuento; así que era necesario intentar sacar recursos de donde se pudiera, en un escenario donde el dinero valía cada vez menos. Cada día escaseaba más la comida, el transporte se volvía dificultoso minuto a minuto y el miedo era una sensación constante. Cualquier sonido de motor, de sobrevuelo, causaba gritos y llanto, y cuando sucedió el siguiente bombardeo, toda la desesperación se proyectó igual que la primera vez. El gigante alemán seguía despierto, golpeando la tierra con su enorme mazo y despertando la ira de Dios hacia todas partes.

Hasta ese momento nada era desconocido ni imposible de tratar para Scott, quien ya había vivido demasiado pese a sus cortos diez años, excepto el cansancio que comenzaba a notar en Arthur que todos los días iba en crecimiento. Cuando se le ocurrió poner su mano en la frente de su hermano, se percató de lo que ocurría. Arthur se estaba enfermando.

Fue de día, estaba nublado y hacía frío. Fue con él hasta el hospital más cercano, que aún afortunadamente estaba en pie. Rogó por atención, y ofreció todo lo que traía en sus bolsillos. Una enfermera le tomó la temperatura, vio sus ojos, lo notó extremadamente pálido y débil. Scott debió permanecer en la sala de espera durante un día entero mientras Arthur era tratado, hasta que el doctor, un hombre de edad avanzada, lo hizo pasar a la sala en donde estaba su hermano. Lo vio tendido cuan largo era sobre el colchón, entre rejas de metal en la cabecera y a los pies. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no parecía dormir. Scott lo llamó, y al escucharlo, Arthur lo miró.

—No voy a dejarte solo—Le dijo.

—Scott…—le responde él, debilitado, mientras le bajaba la fiebre de a poco y el suero le entraba en el cuerpo gota a gota—Quiero volver a casa…

Entonces lloró junto a él, esperando a que Arthur se durmiera.

Fue al otro día cuando sucedió lo peor. Arthur se agravó por su extrema debilidad y fue diagnosticado con desnutrición y neumonía grave. El médico le dijo en las palabras más simples que encontró qué era lo que le sucedía a Arthur, y que era muy probable que no sobreviviera. Scott sintió que mil tanques le pasaban por encima y se desplomó en el sofá de la sala, maldiciéndolo todo.

Una semana entera tardaron en estabilizar a Arthur. Scott hizo lo posible por conseguir los medicamentos necesarios y que no estaban en el hospital por las rutas bloqueadas de los envíos desde los laboratorios hasta las farmacias del recinto gracias a los bombardeos alemanes y a los constantes saqueos de los ciudadanos desesperados. El hospital tenía analgésicos para calmar los dolores y el cansancio, pero no antibióticos y Scott debió conseguirlos por su cuenta.

Salir a la calle sabiendo que Arthur estaba en buenas manos era un peso menos para él, antes que dejarlo solo mientras debía ir a robar para poder comer. La primera vuelta fue un fracaso. La segunda vez que salió ese día, encontró un grupo de adolescentes que fumaban algo que Scott no conocía y valientemente se les acercó a preguntar dónde diablos podía conseguir antibióticos.

Uno de ellos, un chico con una gran cicatriz en uno de sus ojos y de pelo oscuro amarrado en una coleta baja, le dijo que ellos podían conseguírselos si Scott hacía algo por ellos también. El chico aceptó.

El muchacho de pelo largo que Scott luego sabría que se llamaba Alfonso y era portugués, le dijo que debía escabullirse en una farmacia abandonada y sacar los fármacos que había anotado en una lista. Scott no los conocía y se le hizo difícil poder leer algunos porque la caligrafía de Alfonso era bastante terrible. Cuando llegaron hasta allí, Alfonso lo empujó hasta dentro con la lista en mano y el niño empezó a buscar. Su orden era sacar los antidepresivos más fuertes que hubiera y sus equivalentes también.

Cuando salió a la calle, Alfonso recibió las cajas y le dijo que el antibiótico que su hermano necesitaba era uno llamado "penicilina". Scott frunció el ceño pues el nombre le sonaba, y antes de que Alfonso se fuera con su grupo de amigos a drogarse por ahí, le agradeció su ayuda al haberle mostrado la farmacia.

Al llegar al hospital con las cajas en mano, el médico las recibió y armó la receta inmediatamente para que las enfermeras la administraran.

Arthur se recuperó a las dos semanas y fue dado de alta. Scott lo recibió con un abrazo y su camino hacia la estación continuó.

.

Tardaron tres días más en llegar, en medio de estar otra vez al frío, la intemperie y la constante sensación de peligro que experimentaban al verse solos. Scott extrañaba el techo del hospital y haber dormido en un sofá, era mejor que dormir en la calle sin dudas. Arthur, mientras, después de haberse recuperado, parecía mucho más activo y eso a Scott lo tranquilizaba y le hacía pedir a lo que fuera que regía al mundo que él jamás se enfermara así, porque Arthur no hubiera tenido la fortaleza para soportar la soledad que algo como eso le hubiera significado.

Fueron tres días de costumbre, nada fuera de lo común. Asaltos, compras en panaderías donde a Scott lo miraban mal porque sabían que ese dinero no había sido obtenido de buena forma, y donde a veces debían conformarse con los restos del día anterior pues el asalto no siempre traía buen botín y el dinero se les acababa de inmediato. Eso obligaba a Scott a hacer la maniobra otra vez pero había momentos en donde estaba tan cansado que prefería soportar la tristeza de Arthur y su llanto silencioso en la noche, donde con un abrazo inconsciente el pequeñito se calmaba.

Arthur jamás llegaría a confesarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que, desde siempre, el único que lograba calmar sus temores irracionales era Scott, y por eso siempre lo buscaba en medio de sus sueños y pesadillas, pero la peor de todas lo hizo despertar asustado, particularmente lejos de su hermano, donde ni con estirar sus brazos podía alcanzar a tocarlo.

Despertó llorando, y Scott hizo lo propio, alarmado.

Lo vio frotándose los ojos, con el gesto de una sonrisa invertida y el ceño contraído. Scott lo llamó, lo obligó a mirarlo, y a su modo, lo calmó:

—Hey… ¡Hey, Arthur! Tranquilo, lo que sea que haya sido, ya pasó…

—¡Scott…!—Gimoteó él, agarrándose a la espalda de su hermano mientras lo abrazaba como si éste se le fuera a escapar para siempre.

—Ya… ya…—Le decía, tosco, pero lo más comprensivo que podía.

Arthur dio unos respingos y después de un par de segundos logró calmarse por completo.

—Cuéntame—Le pidió, u ordenó.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Hey, enano… cuéntame, prometo no reírme.

El chiquillo lo miró hacia arriba y se irguió al tiempo que jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Le confesó nerviosamente:

—Soñé que cuando llegábamos a Escocia nos separaban…

Scott cumplió su promesa casi por inercia. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Eso no va a pasar, Arthur. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—¿Y si pasa?

Scott se acercó más a él y le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla.

—¿Crees que vas a deshacerte de mí así como así? Ni lo sueñes, enano—Le dijo, lo más liviano que pudo, apaciguando con todo lo que tenía el latir de su corazón desbocado. Arthur, como hacía mucho tiempo, se rio con ganas—. Voy a seguirte hasta donde estás, aunque tenga que atravesar el mundo entero.

Arthur se pegó como lapa al pecho de su hermano y volvió a dormirse. Scott esperó a que se quedara dormido para atraerlo en un abrazo que los mantuviera calientes en esa fría noche y taparse tanto él como a su hermano con el manto azul.

.

Al llegar a la estación, el último tren hacia Edimburgo estaba a punto de salir. Con rapidez, una señora que Scott pensó que era alguna empleada pública o algo así, les preguntó de dónde venían, cómo se llamaban, quiénes eran sus padres y por qué estaban solos. Scott le informó todo lo que ella les iba pidiendo y le dijo que el niño que iba con él era su hermano pequeño. La señora anotó rápidamente en su libreta de hojas amarillas y los apresuró a subir al vagón.

Arthur, por instinto, tomó la mano de Scott y no la soltó hasta que el tren se detuvo en Edimburgo.

.

El viaje no había sido el más cómodo del mundo. Arthur debió arreglárselas para que entre Scott y el niño que iba a su lado dejaran un espacio para él. Scott se quejaba constantemente diciéndole que no se moviera y que quedaba poco para llegar y cada vez que Arthur escuchaba eso, se imaginaba en cómo sería su nuevo hogar, si es que podría llamarse así realmente.

Descienden del vagón, y la joven que recibe a los niños se alegra sinceramente de que hayan podido llegar bien. Scott y Arthur se extrañaron un poco; se suponía que todos los trenes debían llegar bien, pero fue el mayor de ambos a quien se le ocurrió en el motivo por el que no hubiera podido ser así. Era una lástima, pero los bombardeos alemanes también iban dirigidos a las líneas ferroviarias y muy probablemente más de un tren terminó hecho cenizas, igual que su preciada carga.

Los niños, incluidos Scott y Arthur, entraron al recinto. Era una inmensa mansión escocesa que había sido remodelada para funcionar como orfanato y hogar de adopción, separado en dos alas: una para niñas y otra para niños, cada una con sus propios dormitorios, cocina, comedor, baños, salones de lectura, de juegos y de clases. Los patios también eran enormes, donde los recién llegados vieron que ya jugaban soccer otros niños. Recintos como esos había muchos más en Edimburgo, pero Arthur se sintió afortunado de haber llegado ahí, y lo mejor, con su hermano mayor.

Otra vez, una señora de edad que a Scott se le antojó similar a tía Alice por su cabello rubio largo, les preguntó sus datos. Esta vez, fue Arthur el que los respondió todos. La señora les asignó una habitación y una cama a cada uno, y por petición de Scott, ambos quedaron en el mismo cuarto.

Luego de darse un baño y cenar, los chicos se dirigieron cada grupo a su habitación. Eran lo suficientemente grandes para tener las diez camas que habían allí, cada una con roperos y mesitas de luz.

Scott y Arthur, que habían pasado tanto tiempo arreglándoselas solos, se les hizo complicado adaptarse a estar constantemente acompañados, aunque ninguno de los dos tardó mucho en hacer amigos. Debieron acostumbrarse, también, a hacer su cama todos los días después de levantarse, ir a desayunar, dejar los utensilios que usaron en los bandejeros para que el personal procediera a limpiarlos; ducharse, vestirse y tener sus respectivas clases de lengua, música, ciencia, historia o matemática según correspondía el día. Ese era el único momento donde los hermanos estaban separados, y los primeros días Arthur corría desesperado hasta donde Scott por lo horrible que se le hacía separarse de él, pero después fue distrayéndose con sus amigos y sus propios quehaceres, aunque la mayor parte del día pretendían estar juntos, y más aún por la noche.

Hasta que llegó el momento en donde Arthur logró sentir ciertos celos por una niña con la que Scott hablaba bastante seguido cuando los fines de semana los niños y las niñas podían circular entre ambas alas sin problemas, haciendo que su afán por estar cerca de Scott siempre volviera a hacer manifiesto. Era una chica irlandesa, se llamaba Murron y tenía la misma edad que Scott. Cuando éste le presentó a su hermano pequeño, Arthur la miró con recelo y le sacó la lengua. Murron se rio y en los siguientes días hizo lo posible por ganarse el cariño del hermano de su nuevo amigo.

Fue un año entero el que permanecieron allí, en esa vida más o menos normal, hasta que un día llegó un matrimonio escocés, sin hijos, pretendiendo adoptar dos varoncitos. Ella, una señora alta y pelirroja, no tardó en encantarse con Scott, y su floreciente amor fue todavía más al conocer a Arthur. La directora del hogar les dijo que eran hermanos, niños huérfanos, ingleses, completamente solos, de once y seis años. El matrimonio solicitó toda la información que el hogar tenía y los trámites de adopción comenzaron inmediatamente.

Scott y Arthur, sobre todo este último, estaban expectantes. La directora les dijo personalmente que quienes querían adoptarlos eran relativamente jóvenes, probablemente mucho más que sus padres biológicos, pero que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por darles un hogar y una familia. La idea sonaba tan hermosa que Scott, que ya contaba con cierta madurez, se cuestionó qué tan bueno podía resultar algo así; ya no quería perder a nadie más, y menos de manera tan trágica. Pero cuando ella, la señora McCollough les dijo que una vez que fueran legalmente sus hijos se mudarían a Estados Unidos, Scott sintió una vez más esperanza, y Arthur también, aunque no llegaba a entenderla del todo.

La señora McCollough que Arthur tantas veces mencionaba como "la señora de pelo rojo" se llamaba Kerra. Su esposo, era Frederick McCollough. Scott no tardó en enseñarle a su hermano que ella tenía nombre y que debía llamarla como tal.

Fue una mañana de sábado cuando Kerra y Frederick aparecieron en el hogar, esperándolos, con todos los trámites finalizados y los papeles y permisos en mano. Scott y Arthur salieron con sus maletitas, y el más pequeñito corrió a los brazos de Frederick, quien lo elevó en el aire y le sonreía felizmente. Scott caminó tímidamente hasta ella, y sintió que por algún motivo, la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo e inmediatamente confió en ella.

Kerra se agachó hasta él y le dio un abrazo sentido. Le dijo que se irían con ellos y que serían felices, lejos de la tragedia y los horrores de la guerra.

Scott tomó la mano de ella y antes de que atravesaran el umbral, escuchó que una voz femenina lo llamaba.

—¡Scott!

Era Murron.

Él volteó, y notó su expresión entristecida. Miró a Kerra y ella, comprensiva y amorosa como lo sería siempre, le permitió ir a despedirse de su amiga.

—Ya te vas…—Le dijo. Él asintió. Arthur comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de Frederick hasta que éste lo dejó en el suelo y corrió hasta ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te extrañaré, Murron—Le dijo en su tono infantil.

—Yo también, Arthie.

—Y yo—Dijo Scott—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

—No lo creo—Respondió ella tristemente—. Por eso, llévate esto.

Acercándose a él, le dio un tierno besito en los labios. Fue el primer beso de Scott y de Murron, lo recordarían con cariño de allí en más.

—Espero que seas muy feliz con tu nueva familia—Le deseó la niña—. Y tú también, Arthie.

Scott la abrazó con fuerza y volvió con Kerra, igual que Arthur. Subieron al auto, ambos detrás, y emprendieron el viaje más largo, emocionante y feliz de sus vidas.

.

Scott siente que le golpean la puerta de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera erguirse por completo en la cama, ve que Arthur va entrando tímidamente sosteniendo su conejo de peluche y la manta azul. Va descalzo, con su pijama de dinosaurios.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Le pregunta, mentalizándose para recibir un endurecido "no" como respuesta.

Scott mira su cama, que es bastante amplia, y luego mira a su hermano. Ya no tiene su carita sucia ni llena de lágrimas secas. Ahora está limpio, bien cuidado y alimentado, con dos adultos que pueden amarlo y responsabilizarse por él, pero el miedo a la soledad es algo que llevará siempre. Es la cicatriz de la guerra que Arthur debe aprender a soportar por el resto de su vida.

—Ven, enano…—Le dice, con toda la ternura que puede, y pese a todo lo vivido, aún se le hace difícil demostrarle el cariño de forma más directa.

Arthur camina hasta él y sube a la cama. Scott lo recibe, no sin antes advertirle:

—Pero no te acostumbres.

Arthur asiente sin creerle, mientras va cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Scott lo vuelve a abrazar para dormirse. El mantito azul de tía Alice y tío Francis quedó abandonado en el suelo.

Ya no había nada que temer.

* * *

**F I N**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Este fic lo tenía escrito hace harto tiempo ya y ahora recién viene a ver la luz. La idea se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen en Tumblr (si no me equivoco) de que cuando Inglaterra era pequeño y lloraba, el único que lo lograba calmar era su hermano mayor Escocia, y la idea me encantó. Así que he aquí.
> 
> Este fic será un two-shot, así que la siguiente entrega será la última también. Evidentemente, no habrá ScotEng como pareja.
> 
> Como dato histórico, los bombardeos alemanes al Reino Unido fue una operación llamada Blitz, y fueron entre 1940 y 1941. Londres, Liverpool, Birminghan y otras ciudades inglesas fueron atacadas. Heinkel He 111 es el modelo de avión alemán utilizado en los bombardeos. Sin embargo, lo de la evacuación a Edimburgo me lo inventé, eso sí.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¿Reviews?


End file.
